To wake up and see you stayed
by Abschaum
Summary: He would have never imagined that this little dream of his would become reality...


**A/N:** soo..some 6927 for you =) i hope you like it ^^  
>And... this goes out to a friend of mine, who had to go to the hospital last week. I hope you're better soon 3<p>

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

><p><em>I prefer to stay in my bed these days. Because as long as I lie there I can close my eyes and recall the night and I can almost imagine that you're still there.<br>__Almost. Because in the next moment reborn would burst into my room to wake me up and I would groan and stand up. My work wouldn't be done on its own. And that is when I begin to count the hours, the hours until you are there again. Holding me in your strong arms. Telling me how everything is all right as it is.  
><em>_But...it's not all right!  
><em>_You know...I don't only want to fall asleep in your arms; I also want to wake up in them. I want to be surrounded by your scent 24/7. I want to be able to brush my fingers through your beautiful long hair whenever I want to (and I want that a lot).  
><em>_I wish I was able create illusions, just like you, so I was able to...to experience you whenever I want to. But I can't so all I have are my memories and I catch myself the memory of your lips brushing against mine was one of your illusions that seem so much more real than whatever I can remember. I told you. I told you how I think about this, but you only smiled softly and told me that it's impossible.  
><em>_And that it's all right as it is.  
><em>_Not the same crap again. I groan whenever you say that and you kiss me, leaving another memory of your lips in my mind.  
><em>_Another one I recall the next morning.  
><em>_Can you imagine how it startled me when you changed your...behaviour without warning me?_

The light of the morning sun crept slowly into the room, making the brown haired boy on the bed groan and move in his sleep. He didn't want to get up now. With another groan he turned around and snuggled up against the warm body, which was lying next to him.  
>As soon as his sleepy mind processed the information he opened his eyes abruptly. Cautiously he peeked up at the person next to him. Just to find a slender body and a strand of long blue hair on the delicate, pale skin. Blushing he hid his face.<br>He stayed! He cheered inwardly.  
>Tsuna moved closer yearning to feel as much of the other man as he could. He seemed to be awake and Tsuna could feel an arm wrapping around his body and long fingers caressing his back. He relaxed. He was feeling so damn comfortable right now!<br>Tsuna could hear a low chuckle from the blue-haired man when he began to purr softly. He could feel how the other one shifted his weight to bring his lips close to Tsuna's ear shell.  
>"Tsunayoshi," he could feel a pleasuring shiver run down his spine, "we should get up now."<br>"No," the brunette held his eyes tightly closed.  
>"Kufufu~ as good as I understand you. The Arcobaleno will probably kill us both if we don't get up now. Besides, the amount of work you have to do won't get less if you don't do anything."<br>Tsuna rolled onto his back and looked up at his lover. He groaned.  
>"Why do you always find the right words to convince me, Mukuro?"<br>Rokudo Mukuro smirked.  
>"Kufufu~ that's because I know you, Tsunayoshi."<br>Tsuna rolled his eyes at him, which only made Mukuro grin wider and bend down to kiss him.  
>Just as Tsuna responded to it he pulled away again and stood up to go to the bathroom.<br>"You're mean," when he heard the words the mist guardian looked back at the bed and couldn't help but laugh softly. Tsuna had sat up to follow him with his eyes a big pout on his face.  
>"I'm just concerned about you."<br>Tsuna could only watch as the sentence was followed by Mukuro entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him.  
>He sighed and let himself fall back into the pillows. Slowly a wide grin spread on his face.<br>Mukuro stayed! He hadn't left like he always did. Tsuna was happy about it. It meant much more to him than every "I love you," the man could say to him. Because it meant that what he said was true and that he, Tsuna, was someone to him, someone important. Someone Rokudo Mukuro truly cared for. Someone the man told he loved him because he truly did.  
>He decided to go to work without having a shower first. He'd do that in the evening. He jumped out of the bed and walked over to his closet.<br>Tsuna was just closing the last button of his shirt and reaching for a tie when someone knocked on the door.  
>"Come in!" he called while putting on the tie and smiled at his ex-tutor when he walked into the room.<br>"Good morning, Reborn."  
>The hitman raised an eyebrow.<br>"You're up early."  
>"It's not like I can escape my work, is it?"<br>Reborn chuckled, but Tsuna could see the curious glint in his eyes. He would have bet that the hitman knew there was someone in the bathroom.  
>"Who's in the bathroom, Dame-Tsuna?"<br>Oh, he would have won that one. But before he could even think about an answer the bathroom door opened and Mukuro stepped out.  
>"That would be me." Tsuna could see the amusement in his lover's mismatched eyes when Reborn turned around.<br>"Rokudo Mukuro."  
>The young Vongola boss could feel the tension between them rising and decided to step in.<br>"Reborn, if you would allow me to finish dressing I'll be in my office shortly."  
>"Ok," Reborn's voice seemed somewhat strained; "I'll wait for you there."<br>And with that his former tutor walked out of the room. Tsuna sighed and looked at Mukuro who still seemed to be amused.  
>"Looks like I managed to shock him a bit."<br>"You're unbelievable." Tsuna shook his head but couldn't keep himself from smiling.  
>"I see that as a compliment," the man smirked. His boss could only shake his head again.<br>"Well, I should better get ready and head for my office. I'm pretty sure Reborn wants to talk with me about this."

When Tsuna entered his office Reborn was already sitting on one of the leather couches that were placed in one corner of the room a cup filled with espresso in his hands and another cup filled with coffee on the small table. Tsuna sat down on the other couch and took the coffee.  
>"I guess you want to talk about Mukuro," he said taking a sip of the hot drink.<br>"You and him, huh?" was all that Reborn said.  
>Tsuna nodded.<br>"How long?"  
>"To months."<br>"He didn't try to pull off anything...weird did he?"  
>Tsuna sighed before he answered.<br>"No, he didn't. I only did what I _wanted_ to do."  
>The young Mafioso made sure to emphasise the word "wanted". Reborn hesitated a moment before he spoke again.<br>"If you say so," he finally sighed, "you know I'm just concerned."  
>"About me or the family?" The question came out harsher than he intended.<br>"Both I guess," Reborn smirked and pulled his fedora deeper in to his face, before he stood up.  
>"Well, I'll leave you alone then. I have my own work to do," he said and walked towards the door. Just a moment before he reached it Tsuna spoke up again.<br>"You know that I'm capable of caring for myself."  
>Another smile from Reborn. He hid his eyes in the shadow of the fedora and said "Yeah, I know." before he left the room leaving behind a sighing young mafia boss and a chuckling mist guardian who hid in one of his illusions.<br>We'll see what'll come from this, the hitman thought as he heard the soft click of the door and Tsuna's voice inside the room as he told Mukuro to come out, at least he won't be fooled _that_ easily.


End file.
